


[TLHR Remas] You Put Your Arms Around Me and I'm Home

by Sunshineandteddybears



Series: Kissing Prompts [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Kissing Prompt, M/M, Remas, Sore throat, TLHR AU, Tumblr Prompt, and good manager, band au, hoarse voice, mention of the others - Freeform, not to be confused with the new side remus, remy is a caring boyfriend, sander shorts, snuggles, thomas needs to let his voice rest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 11:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20173546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshineandteddybears/pseuds/Sunshineandteddybears
Summary: This was requested by This Love Hate Relationship's author Insanelycoolish. Can be found on my tumblr of same username. Based off this kissing prompt list: https://oh-nostalgiaa.tumblr.com/post/167643448339/fictional-kiss-promptsThomas strained his voice after the latest concert, leaving Remy to take action as a good manager and a good boyfriend. Which means, making sure that boy gets some rest and let his vocal cords heal! Should be easy, but Thomas needs some convincing.





	[TLHR Remas] You Put Your Arms Around Me and I'm Home

  1. **a hoarse whisper “kiss me”**

  
  


The crowd roared with applause as the song came to a close, Virgil’s and Thomas’ harmonized voices fading out into the air. Remy watched from backstage, filled with pride at how amazing the band had done. They were getting bigger, performing better- honestly they were thriving. And Remy was beyond happy.

Though that happiness received a small dent when Thomas’ said goodnight to the crowd. It could have been a mic issue, though it sounded fine a moment ago during the song, but the bassist’s voice sounded… off. It wouldn’t be the first time this had happened to either him or Virgil, sometimes even Declan if he was doing screamo, but the manager never liked it when it did occur. 

_ Bitch better let his voice rest. _ He thought with a frown.

He didn’t.

Remy watched the Meet and Greet as the band members shook hands and talked with the fans. Which included Thomas. Thomas, whose voice was getting rougher each time he talked. Whose voice was getting harder to hear with every person.  _ I’m going to kill him. _ He thought, hiding his murderous intentions behind a smile and a pair of sunglasses. If one were to look closely however, they would realize his lax posture was actually quite tense. He didn’t dare interfere when meeting with the fans though. They paid good money for those tickets and it was important to the band as well.

He hoped Thomas felt his hidden glare.

The moment the meet and greet was over and the band was heading for the bus, the manager made his move. He grabbed hold of the bassist’s shoulder, tugging him back a bit from the group and allowed his scowl to finally make its way on his lips. “Girl what the hell do you think you were doing?” he asked. He didn’t let the other respond however, continuing to lecture. “Your voice is atrocious. And it’s gonna be gone if you keep this up. No more talking for the rest of the night.” The second Thomas opened his mouth, Remy was holding his hand up. “Uh-uh, none of that. Shut up bitch, you’re resting those pipes. Or do you want Virgil to be left stranded because you couldn’t back him up?” A little low blow, but if there was anything Remy could count the bassist on, it was his need to mother the rest of the band members. And he’d hate being unable to do his part. 

“Now get your fine ass on the bus. I’ll make you some honey lemon tea when we get to the hotel.” A pretty flush fell over the other man’s cheeks, and the manager would have loved nothing more than to make them darken by giving his boyfriend a kiss. But they were still out in the open, it was too much a risk for hidden paparazzi to snap a photo. So he merely squeezed his hand as it held the shoulder before letting it drop.

True to his word, once they were safely back into the privacy of their rooms, he prepared Thomas’ tea himself. Adding lots of honey to make it sweet and help soothe the sore throat. He had also collected lemon cough drops from the front desk to provide additional aid. The manager carefully took them up to Thomas’ room and knocked with his foot. “Open up bitch, it’s me!” he called out to ensure the other would come to the door.

Sure enough it opened, revealing Thomas already changed in comfortable clothes. He opened his mouth, as if he was going to greet Remy, but the manager beat him to the punch. “Nope. Not a word.” Walking into the room, he passed the tea into the other’s hands before walking towards the bed. “I got some cough drops for you too. I’m gonna leave these over here.” he informed his boyfriend, dropping the individually packaged items onto the nightstand.

Before he could turn around, a body pressed itself against him and an arm wrapped around his waist. A hum left him from the contact and Remy leaned into the touch. “Missed you too sweetheart.” he said softly, placing his hand over the other’s. “You need to drink your tea though.” Instead of doing that, Thomas put the mug down onto the nightstand before turning Remy around to face him.

“Kiss me.” came the hoarse whisper, and Remy found himself feeling a mixture of fondness and exasperation.    
  


“Bitch what did I say about talking?” he asked before shaking his head. “Honestly what will I do with you?” He couldn’t keep that fond feeling out of his voice, which ruined the scolding effect he was going for. Still, he could never deny Thomas anything. Cupping the man’s face gently, he leaned in and pressed his lips against the other’s. It was firm but sweet, slow and chaste but conveying how much he adored this man. 

When he finally pulled back, a smile tugged at his lips. “There. Now please drink the tea?” he asked, rubbing his thumbs against Thomas’ cheeks. “Once you’re done, we can snuggle in bed and see what kind of shows this hotel has.” The idea seemed agreeable to the other because he was suddenly released before Thomas went to finally consume the warm liquid. The sight of how eager he was to finish the drink had Remy chuckling. At least he was finally listening, and for that he was thankful. 

  
And as they crawled under the sheets together, and Remy forcing a cough drop into Thomas’ mouth, the manager felt warm and content. Holding his boyfriend close, they channel surfed until they found a Disney movie playing. And the last thought he had before he eventually fell asleep in the other’s arms was-  _ I never want this feeling to go away. _


End file.
